Halloween fun
by princesspeach102
Summary: Here is a fun little Halloween story that I made up about April, Donatello and all of the other characters from the 2012 tmnt series along with my favorite fan fiction character Magdalene created by Scotia Daniel. I wondered what it would be like for April and Donnie's baby girl to celebrate her first Halloween with her family and some of their friends. I don't own tmnt.


Halloween fun

"Donnie do you have the camera?" April O' Neil asked her husband Donnie. "Yes April and it's ready for all of the pictures we're going to take in honor of our daughter's first Halloween" Donnie assured his wife. April and Donatello were so happy to be celebrating Halloween for the first time not only as a married couple but with their baby girl Magdalene. Ever since the birth of their daughter Donnie and April put together a scrapbook filled with pictures of all the special memories including celebrating holidays for the first time with Maggie. Donnie and April even decided to throw a Halloween party in their home and invited all of their friends and family to come and party with them. "I wonder what everyone is coming dressed as?" Donnie asked. "Who knows but I look forward to everyone seeing our baby girl in her first Halloween costume which is so cute!" April exclaimed as she hugged Maggie who was dressed as a little princess. "Do you like being a princess sweetheart?" Donnie asked his baby girl who smiled at her father. April and Donnie had just finished putting up the Halloween decoration when their families arrived. "Hi everyone we're glad that you could make it" Donnie said to his and April's family. "We wouldn't miss it for the world since this is Magdalene's first Halloween" Splinter said to his son and daughter in law. Leo, Raph and Mikey were all dressed in their larp costumes. Donnie wore his larp costume as well because he liked being a wizard. "I'm surprise that you wore your larp costume Raph" Donnie said to his second oldest brother. "I couldn't think of anything else to wear so I chose this costume" Raph stated as he recalled that he hated his Dwarf Barbarian costume when he and his brothers were playing the live action role playing game the first time.

"Where's April?" Mikey asked. "She is just finishing getting her costume on" answered Donnie when April all of a sudden came down the stairs. Everyone thought April looked amazing in her princess costume. Donnie couldn't stop staring at April. "Do you like my princess costume sweetheart?" April asked her husband. "You're beautiful April" Donnie replied as held his wife in his arms and they started kissing. "Donnie your beard is tickling my face!" April laughed as Donnie continued to show her affection. "You know I love your beautiful smile and laugh" Donnie told her as soon as they stopped kissing. A few minutes later more guess started to show up. April's dad Kirby and her Aunt Carol along with the mighty Mutanimals and Casey Jones showed up. Last but not least one of April's cousins showed up. It was Angie who also attended April and Donnie's wedding. April invited her because she knew that Mikey and Angie were keeping in contact with each other. "Happy Halloween everyone" Angie said as she walked into the house. "Hey Mikey do you like my costume?" Mikey started blushing and answered, "You're very pretty as a witch. Are you going to cast a spell on me?" "Maybe" Angie laughed as she winked at Mikey. "Ok now that everyone is here let's start this Halloween party!" Raph pointed as the music started. "May I have this dance Carol?" Tyler Rockwell from the mighty Mutanimals asked April's aunt as he held out his hand. "Of course Tyler" Carol answered as Rockwell escorted her to the dance floor.

While the party was going on Mikey wanted to ask Angie to dance with him but he was very nervous and couldn't bring himself up to do it. "You want to dance?" Angie asked when she walked up to the nervous turtle. "Really? Me? Dance with you?" Mikey said nervously. "Yes silly" Angie laughed as she took Mikey by the hand. As soon as they both started dancing Mikey became less nervous. "I think Mikey likes me. I wonder when he will ask me out?" Angie thought to herself as she continued dancing with the orange mask turtle. "I rather like your mad scientist costume Tyler very spooky" Carol complemented Rockwell. "Thank you Carol and I must say you make a beautiful bride of Frankenstein" said Rockwell. Carol blushed when Tyler Rockwell said that and thanked him for the complement. As for the rest of the party guest Kirby was a vampire, Casey decided to dress as a zombie hockey player, and the rest of the mighty Mutanimals were dressed as reanimated corpses. "Goongala" Casey said in a creepy zombie voice which made everyone laugh. "Nice one Casey you make a very convincing zombie" Raph sarcastically said. "I know right?! By the way your Dwarf Barbarian costume cracks me up" Casey said as he did his best not to crack up.

"Attention everyone" Rockwell said as he began speaking. "Since its Halloween and I was able to talk my team into dressing up as reanimated corpses we would like to perform for you all The Monster Mash." As soon as Rockwell said that Pigeon Pete put the CD with the monster mash song in and the music began and everyone started dancing while the rest of the mighty Mutanimals sang back up,

Rockwell: "I was working in the lab, late one night

When my eyes beheld an eerie sight

For my monster from his slab, began to rise

And suddenly to my surprise"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "He did the mash," Rockwell "he did the monster mash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "The monster mash," Rockwell: "it was a graveyard smash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "He did the mash," Rockwell: "it caught on in a flash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "He did the mash," Rockwell: "he did the monster mash"

Rockwell: "From my laboratory in the castle east

To the master bedroom where the vampires feast

The ghouls all came from their humble abodes

To get a jolt from my electrodes"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "They did the mash," Rockwell: "they did the monster mash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals "The monster mash," Rockwell: "it was a graveyard smash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "They did the mash," Rockwell: "it caught on in a flash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "They did the mash," Rockwell: "they did the monster mash"

Rockwell: "The zombies were having fun

The party had just begun

The guests included Wolfman,

Dracula, and his son

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds

Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds

The coffin-bangers were about to arrive

With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "They played the mash," Rockwell: "they played the monster mash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "The monster mash," Rockwell: "it was a graveyard smash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "They played the mash," Rockwell: "it caught on in a flash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "They played the mash," Rockwell: "they played the monster mash"

Rockwell signaled Kirby and everyone was wondering, "Does April's dad have a part in their performance?" Their question was answered when the next part of the song came up,

Rockwell: "Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring

Seems he was troubled by just one thing

Opened the lid and shook his fist and said"

Kirby: "Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "It's now the mash," Rockwell: "it's now the monster mash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "The monster mash," Rockwell: "it was graveyard smash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "It's now the mash," Rockwell: "it caught on in a flash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "It's now the mash," Rockwell: "it's now the monster mash"

Rockwell: "Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band

And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land

For you, the living, this mash was meant too

When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "Then you can mash," Rockwell: "then you can monster mash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "The monster mash," Rockwell: "and do my graveyard smash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "Then you can mash," Rockwell: "you'll catch on in a flash"

The other Mighty Mutanimals: "Then you can mash," Rockwell: "then you can monster mash"

When Rockwell and the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals were done singing they took a bow as everyone was clapping for them. "That was an enjoyable performance" Splinter told the Mighty Mutanimals. "Thank you" said Rockwell. "I'm glad everyone liked our performance and thank you Kirby for your role as well." "You're welcome Tyler" Kirby said to Rockwell who then began to tell his family that it was Rockwell's idea for him to come up and sing the part, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?" when Rockwell found out Kirby was going to be a vampire for Halloween. "Ok everyone this is our daughter's first Halloween and we must take plenty of pictures to remember this Halloween forever so get ready to say cheese" Donnie said to everyone as he got the camera out. "What kind of cheese?" Mikey asked which made Angie laugh. Everyone at the party took pictures and made silly faces to make Maggie laugh and smile for the camera. "We have candy for everyone so help yourself!" Donnie stated as he brought out a giant bowl filled with candy. Mikey stared at the candy with a big goofy smile on his face and bright eyes as he ran to the bowl of candy. "Michelangelo calm yourself" Splinter told his youngest son. "I'm right behind you Mikey. Don't eat all of the candy" Angie pointed out as she headed towards the bowl of candy. As Mikey and Angie were digging through the bowl both of their hands touched as the both of them grabbed the same candy bar. They looked at each other and were blushing. "Do you want to split it with me?" Mikey asked. "I'm cool with that" Angie answered as Mikey unwrapped the candy bar broke it in half and gave some to Angie.

"Maggie looks so cute as a little princess" everyone said to the happy couple as they all gave Donnie and April's baby girl hugs and kisses. Maggie liked the attention she was getting and even though she was only a baby she smiled and squealed at everyone who held her. When Leo finally got to hold his baby niece he said, "As the brave and handsome knight I will make the princess smile and do that cute little baby giggle that I love so much." Leo then lifted Maggie's dress and gently blew bubbles on her tummy making the baby girl giggle like crazy. April thought it was adorable and funny what Leo was doing to her daughter so she took a picture of Maggie and her oldest brother in law. When the party was over April and Donnie thanked everyone for coming and wished them a safe trip home. The happy couple got their daughter ready for bed and Maggie fell asleep right away as soon as she was placed in her crib. "This was fun Donnie. I enjoyed the party we had tonight with our friends and family" April said to Donnie. "I had a good time as well and we have plenty of pictures to remember this Halloween night always" Donnie stated as he pull April in for another kiss before the happy couple turn in for the night.

The End

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I thought it would be fun to write a Halloween fan fiction based on the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I included Donnie and April's daughter an adorable fan fiction character created by Scotia Daniel aka Flashyfashionfraud who gets the credit and my thanks for letting me use Magdalene Hamato in some of my tmnt fan fiction. Because of this spooky and fun holiday I decided to add the Monster Mash written by Bobby Pickett and Leonard L. Capizzi. I had that song stuck in my head for so long that I decided to add it to my fan fiction. Credit for that song goes to both the late Bobby Pickett and Leonard L. Capizzi. I hope you like this story.


End file.
